


reggie peters - smutty ABCs

by bugboyreg



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, he’s also packing, reggie might be an idiot but he’s kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugboyreg/pseuds/bugboyreg
Summary: the smutty ABCs for reggie peters
Relationships: Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	reggie peters - smutty ABCs

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

reggie always makes sure to clean you up and not leave you in a mess. he gets you anything you need and cuddles with you when possible

**B = Body part (their favourite body part of yours and your favourite part of theirs)**

his favourite part of your body is your neck. he loves finding the areas he knows are sensitive and marking them

your favourite part of his body are his hands because you love holding them, but you also love the things he can do with them

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

reggie loves to cum inside of you and then watching it spill out. he also loves cumming in your mouth

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

well it WAS that he has a daddy kink, but one day the word slipped out your mouth and it was no longer a secret

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

reggie’s only ever slept with luke and alex, and one other girl, so he learns a lot of his techniques from the porn he secretly watches. most of the time he knows what he’s doing but you don’t mind if he doesn’t

**F = Favourite position (this goes without saying)**

he loves when you lay on your back and he kneels in front of you. sometimes he puts your ankles on his shoulders and he finds it so fucking hot

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc)**

most of the time he’s serious but sometimes he’s really giggly and jokey

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc)**

i’d say he keeps himself pretty well groomed, he doesn’t like to look messy

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

no matter how rough he’s being he always reminds you that he loves you and makes sure you’re comfortable

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

he used to do it a lot but he doesn’t do it as much anymore because he has you

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

i’ve already established that he likes to be called daddy, and he also loves dirty talk and when you praise each other. he loves hair pulling, light BDSM and edging

**L = Location (favourite places to do the do)**

his favourite place is the bedroom but there’s also been one or two times where he’s bent you over a counter

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

reggie loves seeing you in his clothes. you love wearing his jacket and flannels because you know it frustrates him. he’s definitely fucked you while you wore his leather jacket before

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

he’d never want to push you to do something you’re not comfortable with, because that’s just a big turn off. he wouldn’t do anything that would put either of you in danger

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

reggie prefers giving rather than receiving, and he’s fucking amazing at it. he can do things with that tongue that you didn’t think were possible. don’t get him wrong he also loves having your mouth on his cock too

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc)**

he loves both. sometimes he’ll fuck you hard and fast, pounding into you til you can’t speak. other times he’ll go slow and tease you so he can hear you begging

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc)**

he doesn’t like going all the way during quickies. he prefers fingering you or having you suck him off. you’ve gotten into a habit of having quickies before he plays shows to get him going

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc)**

he’ll only try something if you’re 100% down, but other than that he loves trying new things

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

he can usually go for 3 rounds, but with each round he doesn’t last as long as the previous. he loves bringing you to multiple orgasms with his mouth or fingers or a toy though

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

you guys have some toys you use together, and your favourite are the vibrators. he loves edging you with them and making you beg for your orgasm. they’re not really toys but you have a few scarves that he can tie your hands up with

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

reggie loves teasing you. when you’re in public he bites your earlobes to let you know that he wants you, and when you’re already by yourselves he loves going as slow as possible, sometimes he’ll avoid touching your sensitive areas for as long as he can, and sometimes he’ll take forever to bring you to an orgasm because he loves watching you squirm

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc)**

reggie isn’t afraid to be loud. it’s a mix of moaning and telling you how good you’re doing and how hot you are

**W = Wildcard (random headcanon for the character)**

as much as he loves being in control, he also loves the rare occasions when you take charge. you take all the things he does to you, and you do them back to him, like tying his hands together so he can’t touch you, and edging him til he cums. you both find it so fucking hot

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

oh his cock is fucking huge, he’s packing at least 7.5 inches

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive)**

his sex drive is pretty average, not too high and not too low

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

he never falls asleep without making sure you’re cleaned up and comfortable. he usually tries to wait for you to fall asleep before he falls asleep himself


End file.
